Bunking at Wayne Manor
by azurecloud
Summary: Discontinued. Bruce leaves for an important mission and Wally is invited to sleep-over for the days he's gone. Kid Flash/Robin
1. Invited

**Hey guys~! Sorry I'm not updating as often as I used to, school's making me uber busy nowadays! ^^;**

**Love for KF/Rob is still going strong! But, omg, I'm so sad that Young Justice won't air new episodes for three more weeks! D: MUST. HAVE. PATIENCE!**

**My school library doesn't carry Lolita nor do they carry American Psycho. T-T Why must I love the controversial books that aren't school-appropriate? T-T**

**Omg, Robin has totes influenced me too much in real life. Whenever anyone says 'overwhelmed' I always think 'WHELMED! WHY ISN'T ANYONE EVER JUST WHELMED? 8D 8D 8D' Ahh, story of my life.**

**Lol!**

**

* * *

**

Bruce had told Dick about the possibility of the mission taking several days to accomplish. He and other members of the Justice League were to leave tonight. When Dick grew excited, Bruce immediately added that this mission was to be taken care of by the Justice League only. It was too dangerous for anyone of Dick's age to be part of.

A sigh escaped the young teenager.

"If you wish, you can invite a friend over while I'm gone," Bruce said, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

The gleam in his ward's eyes was enough indication that he would regret it.

Consequently, Bruce gave Dick his large list of DON'TS. He almost included the name Wally West in the list, but ultimately decided against it.

However, once the redheaded speedster arrived at their front doorstep with his suitcase and a wide grin, the dark knight really wished he had put the boy's name on the list.

As he jumped into the Batjet, he noticed that Dick was already getting comfortable with _only _Wally's presence. He scowled, briefly wondering if the annoyance he felt was common among fathers when it came to their teenage daughters' boyfriends.

Granted, Dick was not his daughter, nor was he even his real son. The raven-hair was also capable of taking down men at least twice his size.

That didn't stop him from sending his worst bat-glare at Wally. In that single look, he basically said, "If you turn out to be less than satisfactory, I _will _break you".

With the pull of a lever, the Batjet roared to life, and the caped crusader was gone.

Wally still felt the cold shiver from the look Batman had given him long after he had left. He shakily accepted the drink Alfred offered him.

"Hey," Dick chirped, "isn't this your first time in the batcave?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'll show you around then! C'mon, c'mon!"

Dick tugged at Wally's sleeve, excited with having someone to show his 'hideout' to.

He showed him the large supercomputer first. "See, the Justice League's computer is kind of like ours. Except, ours is bigger and has the latest technology installed. Oh, I can't show you how it works though... Batman's rules."

Then Dick took the speedster to the gallery. Wally's eyes bugged out as he looked at every item Batman had taken from the villains he faced. Bruce's gallery made his own souvenir gallery look microscopic.

Dick pointed at the towering mechanical T-Rex next to them. "I convinced Bruce to keep that one. It's cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

Wally wasn't really paying attention, even though he had to admit, it was pretty cool. No, what he really was focusing on was the fact that Dick was linking their arms together.

They walked through the maze of items, stopping at each one for a few seconds. Dick would describe when and where and how he and Batman obtained the 'souvenir' each time they stopped at one.

When they finished with the gallery, Dick insisted that they go to his room. They sprinted out of the cave and up the winding stairs to the raven-hair's room.

Once they reached the doorway to his room, Dick leaped onto his bed and tossed a pair of glasses at Wally. It had black swirls etched on the lenses.

"Hey, this is-" Wally started.

"From our first mission together," Dick grinned, sitting with his legs criss-crossed.

Wally held the glasses at arm's length with one hand. He looked at it fondly, remembering how he and Robin had so easily found the villain and subdued him.

"God, that was... two years ago, I think," Wally said after contemplating.

"Yeah, you were such a dork back then... still are now, actually," Dick snickered, and fell back onto his bed. He held his sides as his boisterous laughter filled the room.

"Hey, I was not!"

"Were too. You totally were! You were all googly-eyed when we first met, and you kept running around me saying 'Oh my gosh, another kid superhero. Oh my gosh, I heard you're the first one! Your mentor's Batman, so cool! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!'"

Wally climbed onto the bed, so he was hovering directly above Dick, his arms on each side of the younger teen's head. "I didn't sound like that!"

"Yeah you did."

"Did not. That's really dumb. I'd never say that."

Dick snorted and crossed his arms, not bothered at all by his friend's looming figure. "Deny it all you want. I _know_ you said that." His smug grin put the speedster on edge.

Wally leaned in, his nose barely brushing the other boy's. "You still think I'm a dork?" he muttered.

"Do I? Well... yeah."

Wally began kissing Dick's neck. "You sure about that?" he whispered.

"A dork who likes to tease," Dick's breath hitched.

At the redhead's quiet laugh, Dick rolled his eyes despite his reddening cheeks and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. Wally, in turn, latched on to the boy wonder's waist, and rolled him and himself to their sides. He smiled when he felt the pressure of the other boy's chin on his head. He looked up when he felt Dick's jaw move.

"You're my dork, though," the younger teen mumbled.

"I can live with that."


	2. Experiencing Something New

**OMG, this one took uber long! D: I am so sorry! Fortunately, I'm not getting as much schoolwork as I had been lately. So perhaps the next one will come a bit sooner?**

**2nd week of no new Young Justice. D: I wonder how long this is going to go on for? I checked the t.v. schedule on cartoonnetwork, apparently April 8th will be a rerun of 'Welcome to Happy Harbor'. D: HOW LONG UNTIL NEW EPISODES?**

**On the plus side, YJ is slated for a 2nd season! :D *dances happily***

**BTW, this story won't really have a plot. It's mostly just like elongated drabbles of interactions between Dick and Wally. :3 And remember, this is rated T, so there will be more... less-innocent(?) stuff once in a while.**

**For ya slash-haters, this is a slash between KF and Rob. They are written as a couple in this story. So no hate-comments! Peace keeps the world afloat. :)**

**

* * *

**

Dick growled menacingly as Wally attempted to open the door a crack and peek in for the umpteenth time. The redhead had opened the door slowly in hopes of making no noise, but luckily for Dick, the door hinges had squeaked.

The usually graceful acrobat nearly tripped over his feet, rushing to slam the door in Wally's face. The latter yelped and ran off with the speed only super powered humans possessed. Dick grumbled as he went back to where his clothes were.

Normally, Dick didn't need to worry about anyone walking in on him when he changed into his training outfit, but that was because 'anyone' usually only meant Bruce and Alfred. Bruce had his own changing room that was on the other side of the Wayne Manor gym, and Alfred always made sure to knock before entering any room with a closed door. Therefore, Dick never installed a lock on the door.

He was definitely thinking of getting one now, considering a certain speedster was being somewhat perverted and apparently couldn't wait until he came out.

After dragging his training clothes over, white tank top with electric blue detailing and black tights, Dick pressed his back against the door and continued to dress. He smirked when he felt the door jiggle behind him and at the groan that followed.

The boy wonder was ready and stepped out only a minute later. He rolled his shoulders, frowning at the look Wally was giving him.

"What? I didn't take _that _long. Just because you have super speed doesn't mean everybody else does," Dick said. He didn't realize Wally was staring at him for an entirely different reason.

The redhead was resisting every signal from his brain telling him to smother the teen in kisses.

He mentally cried, thinking, Why, why were Dick's clothes so tight?

They were as tight as his Robin costume, but unlike the Robin costume, they didn't have a large cape to obscure Dick's defined muscles. To add more to Wally's pain(pleasure), the tank-top Dick had on exposed the entirety of his arms.

Dick's eyes darted to his side, where Wally had sped over to. Wally threw an arm over the raven-hair's shoulder, rubbing his thumb idly on the exposed skin.

Wally silently hoped that one day, Dick would wear something with a bit of electric blue for his next superhero outfit. The kid seriously looked good in that color.

"Well, you want to see how awesome I am, or what?" the boy wonder grinned, slapping away the hand that had moved from his shoulder down to his forearm. He was going to ignore how much Wally had been rubbing his skin.

Without waiting for an answer, Dick climbed up the ladder for the raised platform where a trapeze swing was waiting. He gripped the smooth bar and jumped off the platform. A laugh bubbled up from his chest. He felt so at home, sailing through the air.

At the end of his arc, Dick let go of the swing, enjoying only a moment of falling before twisting and turning and somersaulting. He landed cleanly on his feet, bowed quickly, and then straightened up with a grin.

A blur, and the acrobat almost lost his balance from the bear hug Wally gave him. Wally mumbled near his ear, "That was amazing, just amazing."

With a faint blush settling on his cheeks, Dick pushed at Wally's chest gently. "I'll... uh, I'll show you some more," he mentally cursed at himself as he mumbled.

The redhead responded by nodding his head at a speed Dick believed to be much faster than should be considered healthy. There wasn't any reason for concern, for obvious reasons, and the younger teen climbed up a pole with that thought.

Once he got high enough, he leaped off the pole and grabbed a hanging ring. He secured the other ring with his other hand, and then breathed out. A moment's pause, and then...

Wally's breath was taken away watching Dick use his own body's momentum to make a complete 180 degree arc while hanging onto the rings. The speedster's eyes bugged out when Dick propelled himself into the air, did a double somersault, then caught the rings. There's no hiccup, nothing. The raven-hair flips in the air smoothly, gracefully, beautifully so.

Dick eventually swung out into the air, a toothy grin adorning his features. He performed a triple somersault before landing. A bit of sweat trailed down from the side of his head. He, seeing Wally gazing at him, wiped the sweat away and smirked, "Good? Great? Totally whelming?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was fantastic," Wally gulped, and in a matter of seconds was a small distance away from Dick.

"Whoa there, Kid. I'm all sorts of sweaty right now. You don't want to be near me," the boy wonder stepped back.

"I don't-"

"But I care."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want me to be near _you_ at your smelliest, right?"

"...Point taken."

Dick crossed his arms and gave a short bark of laughter. "I feel like jumping in the pool. Come with?" he asked.

The image of a dog wagging its tail from seeing its owner with its leash briefly entered Dick's mind when Wally smiled.

They were in their swimming trunks, relishing in the cold spray of water from the showerheads built near the pool, in a matter of minutes.

Dick looked over at Wally, a scrutinizing look in his eyes as he looked at the copious amount of freckles on each of Wally's shoulders.

He wanted to lick them.

There was a loud splash when Dick dove into the water. Thankfully, his body cooled down immediately.

A miniature wave fell over him when Wally followed in, yelling, "CANNONBALL!". Dick laughed as he wiped the water away from his eyes.

While the older teen casually swam around the pool, Dick did some laps across the expanse of water. He was an exercising freak, he knew it. Being brought up by Batman made him exercise whenever there was an opportunity to. He felt he had to dedicate at least a certain amount of time to exercise each day, otherwise he'd never be good enough to be Robin.

Without Dick noticing, Wally had begun swimming alongside him. Dick stopped abruptly when he saw the shock of red hair.

"Want to race?" Wally asked, a smile on his face.

"Sure, but you can't use your powers."

"Fine, fine."

Even without his super speed, Wally managed to keep up with Dick. However, towards the end of the race, the older teen tackled the other boy in the shallow end, which resulted in an irritated, but oddly amused boy wonder. Dick quirked an eyebrow at Wally bouncing up and down.

"Hey, can we do this thing I've always wanted to try out?" Wally said excitedly.

"Depends on what it is," Dick smirked.

"Kissing underwater."

"That sounds like the stupidest thing ever."

"C'mon! They do it in movies all the time!"

"Who's 'they'?"

"You know, _them_."

Dick had no idea what he was talking about.

Before he could reply, Dick became aware of the hands on his shoulders, hands that were digging into his shoulders, threatening to push him down.

Wally's grin only gave him a second's warning. Dick, luckily, was able to take in a breath and close his eyes before he was plunged into the water. While underwater, he felt lips press against his own and arms wrap around his frame as he was squished rather awkwardly into Wally's chest. The redhead himself didn't think this was as great as movies made it look.

The kiss was quick, chaste. Upon surfacing, Dick looked Wally straight in the eye and huffed. "That sucked."

Wally grinned sheepishly. "Kinda did," he agreed.

"So you better not suggest that ever- mmph."

When Wally pulled back, a large blush spread throughout Dick's face. The raven-hair attempted to cross his arms, which proved to be difficult, seeing that he was still encased in Wally's arms.

"Don't- don't think that makes it all okay or something! You-!"

He stiffened, glaring at his friend, who was currently running his fingers through Dick's hair. An annoying, prickling feeling persisted in his head, leading him to bite his lip.

Wally's hands slipped down to allow his fingers to dance up and down the boy wonder's sides. He loved how flustered Dick would become from such light touches. He didn't expect the mouth that skimmed over his left shoulder. Nor did he expect the warm hands that began to rub at his back.

The redhead gasped when Dick's tongue poked out, touching his shoulder. He felt the blush spread throughout his face when the muscle slowly climbed up before lifting off. Dick smirked, and in response, Wally stared at him incredulously.

"You're not the only one who can- wait... wait, ah..." Dick hesitated.

Dick gritted his teeth. He attempted to lean away from the enthusiastic speedster who was now licking and kissing his jawline, but the hands fingering the waist of his trunks was preventing him from doing so. With Wally continually leaning forward, Dick walked backwards, taking baby steps each time. Before he knew it, he was in the deeper end of the pool, and his feet were kicking to keep himself afloat. Yet, Wally was still pushing him backwards.

He suddenly couldn't breathe.

Water. There was water surrounding his entire body. He kept his eyes open, despite the chlorine stinging his eyes. Wally swam into his vision, a smile on the redhead's lips before he swooped down and pressed his lips against Dick's.

Hands were on chests and on legs as their tongues fought. Dick felt shivers throughout his entire body. They were crazy for doing this underwater. This was such a stupid idea...

Dick gasped in air upon resurfacing. Then a hand was cupping his cheek, and his mouth was being ravished. He sighed at every nip and lick at his bottom lip. His trembling hands clung onto Wally's arms; the redhead was the only thing keeping him from sinking.

His back hit the tiles lining the inside of the swimming pool, and he gasped. Wally shot his hand out to grab the edge, and, feeling Dick's mouth open, let his tongue enter the warm cavern. The probing muscle made the raven-hair squirm; he almost lost his grip on Wally's arms when it stroked gently against his own tongue.

Their breaths came out hot and mingled when they broke off. Dick's little gasps and tinged cheeks prompted Wally to lightly kiss his forehead. The redhead grinned at the boy wonder's scowl. After catching his breath...

"Underwater kisses aren't so bad, right?"

"Whatever."


	3. Toxic Redheads

**OMG! Sorry for the uber long wait! This one kind of dragged out, so if the writing seems bad towards the end, I'm incredibly sorry. D:**

**Went to Sadies last week! :D :D It was soooo fun!**

**Still am waiting for the YJ hiatus to end. D: My life feels so empty without new episodes. D: D: D:**

* * *

It wasn't long before Dick needed to suit up to meet Commissioner Gordan. He was busy putting on his utility belt when Wally appeared at his side. The redhead, resting his chin on the boy wonder's shoulder, pouted at the Batman symbol flickering in the sky.

"When are you coming back?" Wally mumbled.

"Not sure... actually... You want to come with me?"

Wally was fully dressed in his Kid Flash costume by the time Dick buckled his belt.

"By the way," Dick said as he put on his helmet and swung a leg over his motorcycle, "you better not goof around while we're with the Commissioner."

"Oh, please. Like you're one to talk," Wally retorted.

Even with the domino mask hiding Robin's eyes, Wally knew those blue orbs were twinkling with feigned innocence. Dick was impulsive and tended to run ahead, which was sometimes a good thing, since he was always the first one to react to a threat. More importantly though, he goofed off with Kid Flash almost all the time. Wally thought he was the last person to tell him to behave himself.

The younger teen said nothing, choosing to smile and shrug instead. His motorcycle hummed faintly as the two exited the cave.

"Oh, yeah," Dick suddenly tilted his head back, "don't hit on Gordan's daughter. He'll have your skin for that."

Wally avoided a rock before answering, "I wouldn't hit on a girl when I've got you, Robbie-puddin'."

"Ugh, call me that again, and I'll make you'll want to sleep with one eye open for the rest of your life. Anyways, you hit on Miss M all the time."

"I've gotten better! Last week, I only said one... er, flirtatious comment."

Dick gave the redhead a pointed look, the beginnings of an amused smile creeping onto his lips.

"I'm serious!" Wally cried indignantly.

"Well, I'm just giving you a heads up."

"Why? Is Gordan's kid pretty?"

A long silence followed. Wally wondered if the boy wonder was blushing under his helmet. Was he the type to get jealous?

"Hey, are you jea-"

"She's worth mentioning."

Wally didn't expect that type of response. He thought Dick was still in the phase where he didn't understand the appeal of girls yet. Not that Wally himself was thinking of dating any in the near future. He preferred being with the raven-hair than with any girl he'd met.

"You think she's pretty?" the speedster gulped.

Dick made a thoughtful sound, and then shrugged. "I've always kinda had a thing for redheads.

"Like... like me?" Wally asked with raised eyebrows.

The other teen opened his mouth the respond, but changed his mind upon realizing that they had reached their destination. He hopped off his motorcycle, motioning to Wally as he pulled out his grapple gun.

"Later. For now, we've got this to deal with," he muttered while aiming at the top of the building they'd stopped at.

Wally grabbed Dick's belt, and the two were soon shot up to the roof. They both landed on their feet, though Dick somersaulted in the air just before doing so. Wally almost rolled his eyes, the raven-hair was such a circus kid.

An elderly man wearing a brown coat approached the two, a perplexed look on his face.

"Hey Commish, how have you been?" Dick said while saluting playfully.

"Hello, Robin. Your usual partner's not here today?" Gordan nodded.

"Something came up at the JL. The League needed Batman for a particular mission."

"I see, and this is...?" Gordan looked at Wally.

"Kid Flash, er, sir!" Wally held out his hand.

"Commissioner Jim Gordan. Now, Robin," he turned back to the raven-hair after shaking Wally's hand, "I trust you'll be able to assist me in a case?"

"Sure thing. Lay me the details."

Wally rocked back and forth on his feet while he waited for Robin and Gordan to finish looking over a file. He caught the name 'Ivy' before he walked over to the large Bat-signal light. He wondered if Barry would like one with the Flash symbol back in Central City.

When he looked up, he noticed a girl around his age, maybe a bit older, with a surprised look on her face. She had long red hair that bounced lightly as she walked towards him.

And she was gorgeous.

Robin was apparently finished with Commissioner Gordan, for he jogged over, cartwheeling halfway, and stopped before the two redheads.

"Hey Babs, getting yourself acquainted with KF?"

"I was just about to, actually," she smiled at Wally, "Hi. I'm Barbara, 'Babs' for short."

"I'm Kid Flash. You're... uh, Commissioner Gordan's daughter?"

"Yes. I'm guessing Robin told you about me," she smirked at Robin, who smirked back, "like Batman, he doesn't spare on the details."

They both began giggling, as if they were sharing some sort of secret. Wally felt his heart sink a little.

There was a short beep, so Dick turned on the holographic computer on his wrist. He smiled at the sight of a blinking blue dot moving slowly in the visible plane. "Found the target. Let's go, KF."

Dick was already free-falling from the side of the building, laughing the entire way. With one last glance at Barbara, Wally ran down the stairs from inside the building. He was out the double doors just in time to catch his acrobatic friend, who had lessened the impact by using his grapple.

They left, unaware of Barbara watching them from afar. Her lips formed an amused smile as she remembered what Robin had told her before concerning the speedster: "I've always had a thing for redheads."

Dick looked down at the tracking device embedded in his motorcycle as Kid Flash ran beside him. The blue dot indicating their target was stationary now, and he and Wally were getting closer and closer to it.

"What's our target?" Wally asked, leaning over to see the blinking dot.

"Poison Ivy. She manipulates plants so they listen to her every command. They're mutated, so they're like a hundred times bigger than normal plants."

"What does she look like?"

"She wears a green costume, sometimes it's made out of leaves. She's a redhead, and most people consider her attractive. Well, when they're not getting eaten by her plants, you know?"

Wally felt like punching something. The thought surprised him; punching things in anger was not something he usually did. That kind of thing was more in Superboy's department, maybe even in Robin's, considering the boy wonder had once left a mini-crater on a wall in the Wayne Manor gym. Wally remembered the blush that had formed in Dick's cheeks when he had asked him what prompted the wall abuse.

A blush settled on his own cheeks as he realized the reason to why anger was bubbling in his chest.

Another freaking, gorgeous redhead.

Even with her leering down at the two sidekicks, Wally did notice that she was very pretty. She placed her chin in the palm of her right hand as she leaned forward, sitting with her legs crossed on one of her monstrous plants.

"Oh, baby bird. Where's your big strong Batman?" she cooed.

Robin laughed. "None of your business," he tilted his head.

Three loud thunks, and batarangs were wedged into the plant Ivy was sitting on. A few leaves fell from the impact.

"That was rather rude," Ivy said airily. She flicked her wrist gently, sending several mutated flower buds at Robin and Kid Flash. The buds turned out to have very, very sharp teeth.

"Whoa!" Wally yelped at the snapping flower bud near his feet. He quickly jumped away from the plant, punching another oncoming flower with his left fist.

He didn't expect the third flower in front of him. Unlike the previous ones, this one was completely open and without teeth. Its petals moved slowly, one at a time.

Wally collided head-first into the flower. Pink powder exploded in his face and rained down on him as he fell back on his butt. He spit out the particles that managed to sneak into his mouth.

"KF!' Dick ran to him, leaving behind a couple of shriveled flowers unfortunate enough to have had smoke bombs thrown at them.

When the teen looked up at the raven-hair, his eyes were duller than normal. He straightened up rapidly, stumbling a bit in the process, and shook his head like a wet dog.

"I'm fine. Uh... just a little dizzy."

"A little dizzy?" Dick's outburst made the speedster jump.

Dick fumbled around with his utility belt until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a vial with an orange liquid. "I can't believe I forgot-"

The two jumped away from each other as an enormous green root burst from the ground. It flailed about, separating Kid Flash and Robin even more.

"KF! You need to drink some of this!" Dick thrust out the hand holding the vial. Wally didn't react in time, forcing Dick to retract his hand to keep his arm from getting hit by the root.

While attempting to get closer to Wally, the raven-hair gulped down half of the concoction himself. He'd rather not have to deal with the symptoms of the pink powder too. The powder the redhead crashed into was probably Ivy's... special one.

Sure enough, Wally's face began heating up. It was almost as red as his hair at the moment. He looked down at his trembling hands with bewildered eyes. He had absolutely no idea was was happening to him.

"R-Rob-" he stuttered.

"I know, I know!"

The boy wonder was able to reach him after slicing the heads off of several attacking flowers. He held out the vial, his own face slightly flushed from running.

Wally was shivering and looking at Robin with glazed eyes.

"Uh, KF? Drink-"

Dick grunted as Wally attempted to grab his face. He pushed at the other boy's chest with a closed fist.

"No, don't you dare give into it!" he said with clenched teeth.

However, Wally's desire made him stronger than usual, and Dick soon was forced into a lip-lock with the redhead. He groaned, partly due to the tongue roaming in his mouth, mostly due to annoyance.

Looking up, he noticed Poison Ivy watching them intently. He almost laughed into the kiss, seeing her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was ajar. Obviously, she hadn't expected this outcome.

Taking advantage of the situation, Dick slowly pulled out one of his trick throwing discs so as not to alert the villain. He resisted chomping down on Wally's bottom lip when he felt a gloved hand finger the straps of his tunic. Chanting in his head, 'Wally's not in control. Wally's not in control. Wally's not in control...', he pried off the redhead's insistent fingers, and intertwined his own hand with Wally's.

With the other hand, he threw the disc.

He smiled when he heard Poison Ivy shriek as black rope bound her. She fell off her large plant, landing painfully on her side. Her long hair was strewn messily across her face.

"You little-!" she growled. Several mutated plants flocked beside her.

Dick threw metal balls filled with knock-out gas. The gas was let loose once the balls hit the ground, and the redheaded woman was soon snoring away. To Dick's relief, her plants shrank away almost immediately.

Then, there was the other problem.

"KF, mmgh... get off," Robin pushed at his chest, to no avail, "Wally... hah... stop. You're- nngh-!"

With no other option, Dick pushed his (boy)friend down and sat down on his hips. He tried hard not to think of the bulge he felt from a certain area of the other boy's body. He also ignored the strangely hopeful expression that was now painting Wally's face.

"Okay, we'll do this my way, alright? Don't get up... okay? I promise it'll be worth your while."

Dick rolled his eyes at Wally's overenthusiastic smile. Fortunately, Wally at least had enough sense to listen to him, and he only squirmed impatiently as the raven-hair uncorked the vial of the antidote. Dick allowed a small amount to trickle out of the container so the fluid would only outline the interior of his mouth.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Wally's, knowing that the redhead would want to explore the cavern with his tongue.

Soon, Wally sat up, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He was compliant when Dick tipped the rest of the antidote into his mouth. Once the redhead gulped it down, his eyes returned to their usual vibrant green color.

"I... uh- What, uh... what happened? Why are you sitting... oh my... gawd," Wally groaned.

Dick sighed and stood up. He held out his hand, and Wally reluctantly took it to stand up as well. Robin pulled out a communicator and contacted Commissioner Gordan. After he gave the coordinates of their location to him, he turned off the device and turned to Wally.

"Um... you can go on ahead to Wayne Manor for your... problem. I'll hold the fort down here."

"Okay, cool. And... um-"

"Bathroom will be two doors down to the left of my room."

"Great, thanks," Wally muttered and sped off.

Dick frowned once Wally was out of sight. His fingers were trembling now that no one was around. He growled, and curled his hands into fists to stop the involuntary movement.

"Stupid hormones," he muttered, knowing full well his reactions to Wally were _not _a product of Ivy's toxins.

* * *

**Please comment/review~**

**Oh and sorry if Poison Ivy seemed really OOC. I have no idea what her personality's like. -_- I've only watched the episode when Harley Quinn gets 'fired' by Joker, and becomes partners with Ivy for a short while.  
**


End file.
